


Did Someone Call for a Pool Girl?

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pool Girl, Rich housewife, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has a small pool cleaning service on her own, and on Saturdays she works at Abigail Griffin’s mansion. During her work shift, Raven feels thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Someone Call for a Pool Girl?

Wearing a navy blue bikini and sitting next to the pool, Abby simply did not miss her exhusband now that they had finally signed the papers for their divorce— which had left her the house, the cars, and half of the actions they had on the chain of hotels they owned. Abigail Griffin was now a rich divorcée who spend her days living her life freely, taking charge of her business and at the same time starting a new one— she had just opened a spa in the city, which was working out better than she had ever thought it would. Life was simply perfect, at least for the woman. Because working on cleaning the pool, a way younger, not-so-wealthy girl of barely twenty years old, maybe less, sweated under the sun in hopes to quickly finish her job. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it— this was better than having to put up with the men who accused her of not doing her old mechanic job well because she was a woman— but she had to admit that she was about to pass out from dehydration. She glanced at the woman who lay on the lounge chair next to the pool, trying to get tanned. Mrs. Griffin was a peculiar woman. The perfect rich, powerful housewife who had decided to leave her exhusband with nothing, but without being mean or a stupid bimbo.

It went like that every saturday morning, when the girl would come and pay a visit to her employer. Her only job was to do the weekly maintenance of the pool, leaving the daily checks to one of the gardeners that came every morning to take care of the majestuous garden. Still, she never got bored, since usually she was able to pay some attention to the woman’s business conversations on the phone. She admired her, so determined to make the best out of a bad situation and being more ambitious than the other women of her category.

The woman stood up, noticing how the girl seemed to be feeling bad and approaching. It was August, and the sun made the girl’s work almost impossible to bear. “Raven?” she asked, walking towards her, her eyes and hair hidden under dark sunglasses and a large sun hat. “Are you feeling okay? Do you want something to drink?” she asked, sounding quite concerned. The girl sighed, stopping her work, and wiped the sweat from her forehead away with her arm. Not even just wearing shorts and a bikini top could keep her from feeling too hot in the late summer.

“Yes, Ma’am, I’m okay. But I think I should go get some water to my car, I always carry some bottles in the trunk.” she spoke politely. She was not going to die from a sunstroke, not now that she had almost saved enough money to get a new car. “I hope they’re not too warm though.”

“Oh, nonsense. I’ll get you something to drink, I think I’ve got some lemonade... Just wait here.” the woman smiled and turned around, walking to the lounge chair to take the now empty glass she had been drinking from and then heading to the large mansion. Raven sighed, watching her walk away and then heading to sit on another of the lounge chairs. This job did not pay extremely well, but it was enough for a summer job. Once classes started, she’d go back to babysitting and doing small jobs as a mechanic, that was for sure. Maybe she would even sign up to one of the many night courses on the town. But for now she was more than glad to work for the wealthy families of the area. On Mondays she’d go to clean the pools of three mansions in the east of the town, and then on Tuesdays four on the north. Wednesdays and Thursdays, the southern part of the town, and Fridays she’d be in the outskirts of the east again. On Saturdays, she’d go to the west and work for Mrs. Griffin, and then she’d be free until Monday again. She liked this routine, and nothing had ever disturbed it. “Here you have.”

The woman’s voice took her out of her musings, making her look up at the feminine figure in front of her. She couldn’t help but quickly study her curves, enjoying them for a second before finally reaching her face. “Thank you, ma’am.” the girl spoke, taking the glass of lemonade that the woman had brought her— and eyeing the second cocktail the woman was about to take. She took a sip, smiling at the cold of the glass’ contents. “It is really good, ma’am.”

“Oh, please, don’t call me ma’am, it makes me feel really old.” the woman laughed, shaking her head and then sitting on the lounge next to hers, not lying back and instead sitting facing the girl. “You’ve been working for me in the summer for the last two years, you can call me Abby.” she smiled. The woman was way more kind and friendly than any of the other housewives Raven worked for, and her personal favorite. Not only that, she always gave her a good tip— which sometimes was as twice as the woman actually paid for her work. “So, wanting summer to finish?” the woman asked with a smirk.

“Not really, ma’am.” Raven spoke after sipping down some more lemonade. “I like working, and honestly I get bored in my classes. I am going to keep going though, I don’t want to waste my scholarship.” she explained, shrugging. The woman smiled, straightening the towel beneath her before lying down on the lounge under the attentive gaze of the girl. Raven felt slightly awkward— but somehow not uncomfortable.

“Oh, I remember when I went to university too.” the woman sighed, taking her glass and sipping on it before leaving it on the table between the two chairs. “Back when I was young and beautiful, I had everyone at my feet.”

“Excuse my indiscretion, ma’am, but you’re still young.” Raven told, knowing that whenever these women spoke these words it was because they wanted to be corrected. Most girls did it in high school, and as strange as it was for the girl, many grown up women too. “And beautiful.”

“Thank you, Raven.” the woman smiled. “But I meant younger, and more beautiful. I was the best of my promotion, I got straight A’s and was popular all at the same time.” Abby grinned and sighed, taking off her sun hat and then setting the back of the lounge completely flat before lying on her stomach. “Can you do me a favor and put some lotion on my back? I don’t want to get sunburnt.” she asked. Raven swallowed hard, licking her lips at the thought. She could say no, and simply walk to keep working— but she didn’t want to be fired.

“Of course, ma’am.” she said, standing up and walking to the table to take the lotion, then to the woman. She opened the tube and put some in her hand, closing it and leaving it on the small table again before going to spread the lotion on the woman’s back. “Oh, uh, do you mind if I untie the back of your bikini, ma’am?”

“Please do, I don’t want to get an ugly mark across my back.” the woman spoke, smiling at the gentle touch of the girl’s hands on her back, slowly massaging her. She let out a breath, letting the girl work, smiling whenever she felt her hands moving lower. She had been planning on doing something like this for a few weeks now, wanting to see if the many glances the girl usually directed at her while working were more than just admiration for the expensive swimsuits she wore. She had honestly employed the girl as a way to catch her husband trying to be unfaithful on her— but he never made a move. In the end she hadn't needed it, he had been unfaithful with his blonde secretary and she had been smart enough to get it filmed. As unbelievable as it seemed, many people forgot about the existence of security cameras. But, after two weeks of having Raven work for her, the woman realized she was actually good at her job, being meticulous and efficient.

It was then when the woman heard the girl breathing slightly heavily, her hands still working on her back despite there was no more need to spread the lotion on her back. Raven took her arms and massaged them too, making sure to be gentle. "Do you like this, Raven?" she asked curiously, her voice coming out way lower and huskier than she had thought it would.

Raven kept working on her arms, though her breathing was interrupted for a second. "Yes, ma'am. I worked on a spa last year, I learnt some of the masseuse's techniques." the girl spoke, hands moving to massage her shoulders. The woman smiled and turned to look at Raven over her shoulder, not caring that her bikini top got misplaced.

"Do you wanna do the front too?" she asked, not waiting for a response before turning completely, exposing her bare chest to the girl. Raven licked her lips, studying the naked expanse of skin and the woman's breasts, her perfect nipples too tempting to decline. Maybe the woman was just teasing, Raven didn't know. _Well, people who play with fire end up burning._

"Yes, ma'am." she nodded, watching the woman smirk and undo the knot on the back of her neck, letting the misplaced bikini top fall and then leaving it to the side. Raven's stare was once again focused on the woman's breasts, only wanting to touch them and massage them. Luckily for her, she had an excuse to do that. _This could perfectly be the start of a porn movie... I think I actually watched a short one that started just like this,_ she thought as she reached for the lotion and put some more on her palm. With a smirk directed to the woman, she started rubbing her hands with each other as an idea appeared on her mind. _This is going to be interesting._ She placed herself on top of the woman, straddling her lower stomach and letting her crotch rest against the woman’s skin. Abby gasped, brown eyes hidden under the sunglasses despite that a sunblind over them perfectly blocked the sun from her face. Finally she took off her glasses and smiled at Raven, their brown eyes locking with the girls. The girl put her palms on the woman's stomach and started rubbing the lotion on her, smiling at the sensation as she slowly moved upper— carefully avoiding the woman's breasts, teasing her. "Does this feel good, ma'am?"

"Yeah..." the woman sighed, enjoying the way Raven was teasing her. It was as if either Raven was enjoying this enough to want to make it last as much as she could or was waiting for her to stop her. The latter did not happen, and soon the girl's hands were fondling the woman's breasts. It was a slow, gentle massage, hands squeezing her breasts slightly from time to time and thumbs skillfully brushing her nipples, hardening them. "Raven..." the woman muttered, her hands moving to the girl's hips to hold her in place as they looked at each other for a while, the girl never stopping her hand movements. She was a teaser, she was going to make this more than worth it. The woman was now divorced, they would not harm anyone. "You really are good with your hands..."

The tension between them was now obvious, the girl’s hands working more firmly on the woman’s body. If anyone found them like this, she would probably have to stop— but then she remembered that her employer was the woman beneath her, and not her husband. At the woman’s words, Raven grinned proudly. Leaning forward, she placed a hand on each side of the woman's head on the chair and lowered her body so she was hovering her lips over the woman's, breathing hotly against them. "And you still haven't seen what my fingers can do, ma'am." she purred.

There was no going back after that. Suddenly their lips met with bruising force, hands all over their bodies, fondling and groping each other as they moaned between kisses. "Fuck, Raven." the woman tugged on her lower lip, eyes set on hers as she sat up, hands on the girl's thighs to pull her body against her own. It had caught Raven slightly by surprise, Abby did not look that strong, or wild. She had always seemed quite uptight— which had only made the girl want her more from the day she started working there. Their tongues brushed against the other’s, open mouthed deep kisses being given as the girl’s sweaty body pressed against the woman’s. Raven was tempted to sneak her hand between their bodies and into the woman’s panties, but she wasn’t sure the woman would want to take this to the bedroom. It didn’t seem like it though, because Abby was now lying down again, pulling her on top of her again and then pushing her head lower for her to kiss her neck. Raven grinned, doing as the woman wanted and starting to place kisses all over her skin, tasting the not-so-pleasant taste of the sun lotion when approaching the woman’s collarbone. That didn’t stop her though, and after wiping away the taste from her lips she went to kiss the crook of the woman’s neck. She took her time, letting many minutes pass, enjoying the way the woman let out soft hums and moans at the kisses. “Raven…”

Abby was overwhelmed by the girl’s skillful kisses, the way her lips and even her teeth felt on her creamy skin. This had turned to be way better than she had ever expected. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternal succession of kisses, bites and sucking on her neck, Raven moved lower to her chest. “Mhmm…” the girl purred, looking up at the woman as she took her nipple in her mouth, making the other squirm and moan. Moving her body lower to find a better angle, she eagerly started to move her tongue around the pink flesh, ending by giving a quick lick on the tip and blowing on it. The woman closed her eyes, her head falling backwards on the lounge as Raven repeated her actions on the other breast. She spent many times like this too, knowing that the more she delayed it, the better the woman’s orgasm would be. Raven had to admit it, even though she had never been with a woman twice her age— _Gotta cross that from my list—_ she had been with many girls before. A smirk appearing on her face again, the young woman moved her kisses lower and lower, leaving a trail from Abby’s chest to her stomach. When reaching the waistband of her bottom bikini, the girl hooked two fingers on the elastic fabric and pulled it down. “Ma’am Griffin,” she started in a teasing way. “For how long have you been wanting to do this?”

“Since I started noticing how you look at me,” the woman chuckled, opening her eyes and looking down. Raven was sliding the piece of clothing down her legs, hungry dark eyes set on her perfectly trimmed core. “Just like you’re doing now.” Abby smirked as the bottom of her bikini was thrown away and the girl’s lips moved up her leg, kissing from her calf to her inner thigh. The woman reached to run her fingers through the girl’s hair, making the girl let out another purr before she leaned forward and buried her face between her legs. Suddenly from the woman’s parted lips only escaped moans and pants, Raven eagerly moving her tongue up and down her slit, lapping at her clit and enjoying how the woman was completely soaked by her teasing. She loved having that power— and to be rough. And that was what she was doing, even if the other had been the one to start this, she was the one making quick, hard movements with her tongue between the woman’s legs. “Oh...” the woman moaned, her fingers gripping at the girl’s hair and her hips moving up to meet Raven’s mouth. “Mhm…” she tightened the grip on the girl’s hair and arched her back, feeling herself on the edge of her climax. “Oh, Raven, fuck!”

She tasted delicious, the girl thought as she eagerly lapped at the woman’s juices, moaning against her core. This was way better than anything she had ever done before— having sex with a mature, gorgeous woman next to her pool was way better than awkward sex with experimenting girls her own age. Slowing down her movements, she pulled back slightly, looking at the woman with a smirk and licking her lips. Abby smiled, lips parting slightly when she saw the glimmer around Raven’s mouth. “You really are a naughty woman, Abby.” the girl husked, crawling up on the lounge on top of the other until she was able to reach and kiss her. “Naughty, naughty woman.” she repeated before melting their lips together, kissing her hungrily again. Abby could taste herself on the girl’s lips, making her moan and want to kiss her even more deeply. They were sweating, the sun being up on the sky now.

“Take off your clothes…” the woman husked, hands going to the button of Raven’s shorts and tugging from it. Raven nodded, sitting up and then standing up next to the chair. With a smirk, she pulled her shorts down and then untied her bikini. After a month working in that job, she had ended up realizing that wearing a bikini was better than ending up with all her underwear soaked in sweat— and sometimes to clean the pool tiles she had to get in. She took the blue piece of fabric and threw it to the woman, who let out a laugh as the girl slid the bottom down her legs. Abby smirked, sitting up and tilting her head. “Come here.”

Raven did as she was told, eyes set on the woman as she sat down next to her. Abby smiled and leaned to kiss her, this time not rushing as much as they had before but deeply, as her hand ran up the girl’s thigh. Moaning, the other slowly lay down and spread her legs slightly, letting the woman move her fingers to her folds. “Abby…” the long digits found her entrance and slid in easily, making the girl squirm as the woman slowly leant over her and started to push her fingers inside and out at a slow pace. Going back to share deep kisses, Raven needed the woman to move her fingers faster, but soon she realized that this was her way of teasing. Her hands went to the woman’s face and hair, pulling her impossibly close as Raven slowly started grinding her hips against the woman’s hand. “Mhm…” the woman smirked and kept moving her fingers, as slow but deeply as she could. How many minutes did pass, Raven didn’t know, but without even realizing it Raven was closer to an orgasm than she had ever been by being touched so gently. _How the hell did she do this?!_ “Oh, crap…” she closed her eyes, feeling her walls tensing around the woman’s finger. “Fuck…”

“Does that feel good darling?” the woman asked, already knowing that the girl felt better than just good. Raven nodded, closing her eyes and letting out a happy sigh. A few moments later the soft movement of the woman’s fingers slowed and stopped, calmly pulling out. At the lack of touch the girl opened her eyes, finding the woman raising them to her lips to get a taste. _Damn._ “You taste good.” the woman husked before leaning to kiss the girl. And again, they spent many more minutes like that, lying naked on the lunge before Abby smiled. “I’m gonna have to give you an extra tip today.”

“Or I could keep coming here every Saturday and get some more... lemonade.” the girl grinned, pressing another kiss on the woman’s lips and slowly moving to take the glass of lemonade and smirking as she took a sip. “Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
